Come On Get Higher
by 1mcswarek
Summary: Sam and Andy are both looking forward to some live music at the penny, the end up dancing together - what will follow? Hot mcswarekness. Set sometime around 2x09 - 2x10.


Hey Guys. I know i should be working on chapter 3 of An Unspoken Promise but this story just came to me in chemistry so i thought i would give it a go. It's just meant to be a one shot.

Enjoy :) and please read and review, only my second ever story!

* * *

_Today had been a slow day, no, slow would be an understatement_ Andy thought to herself. First she had been put on desk duty which she always hated and then she had been made to re-catologue a whole bunch of evidence from a case years ago as they had just used the evidence in a court case and one of the guns had gone missing. Well she had sort of voluntereed for this but only because with a gun missing she thought she might get to work the case, especially in a week where the most exciting thing that had happened was 3 drunk and disorderly on Friday night.

The hands of the clock on the wall seemed to be frozen in place and every time she checked they had not seemed to move. She just couldn't wait to get out of here tonight. The main reason being that there going to be live music playing at the penny tonight and she loved listening to live music, never mind the fact that it was Matt Nathanson and she happened to _love _his music. She had no idea how anyone had managed to get him to play at the Penny but she wouldn't miss it for the world.

She watched as Sam walked past and called out to him. "Hey, Sam"

"Yeah McNally?"

"Are you coming to the Penny tonight for the live music?" She was really hoping his answer would be yes. Over the last week he had been flirting with her more and they were spending more time out of work together. She knew she had really strong feelings for him but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way, but he had been flirting with her so that to be a good sign, right?

"Oh yeah, after hearing you talk non-stop about it all week I think i would be stupid to miss it. I want to see what all the fuss is about". he replied.

"Haha very funny. See you there then, _Sam". _There was no mistaking the way she said his name in an almost seductive tone. She had been driving him crazy all week with her constant flirting and he had had great difficulting in keeping the boundaries he had set for himself, because once he crossed those invisible but ever present lines he knew there would be no going back and he wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that, or maybe if it was he that wasn't ready. Either way he knew that he loved her and that those feelings would be going nowhere anytime soon so he would wait for her to make the first move.

"Yep, see you there, McNally" She could feel butterflies start up in her stomach and she thought back to the last time she had felt anything remotely similar or as intense as this. After a few minutes of racking her brains she came up blank. Andy had decided last week that tonight would be the perfect night to let Sam know how she felt and she wanted tonight to be really special. So, that week she had gone shopping with Traci and had picked up a little black number that showed off her legs and curves and had just the right amount of cleavage. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when she walked into the Penny wearing this tonight.

The only good thing about having a slow shift was that she wouldn't get caught up in any paperwork and would have plenty of time to get ready in the locker rooms before tonight. She finished up with the last of the evidence and headed in that direction, catching up with Traci on the way.

"Hey Traci" She said, trying to contain the excitement and anticipation that had been building inside her all day.

"Hey Andy" She replied "You ready for tonight?". All week her best friend had been talking about this live music and Matt Nathanson and how she finally wanted to tell sam she had feelings for him. She wasn't quite sure why Andy even needed to say anything to Sam, the only people who didn't seem to know that they were in love was themselves. When Andy had first suggested that she come shopping with her for a dress for Sam she had thought it's about time. God, everyone had noticed the chemistry and sexual tension in the air when those two were in a room together, it was hard not to.

"I sure am, I have my dress, my black heels and my straighter and oh, shit Traci..." It was at that point that Andy realized she had forgotten something.

"What?" She asked, curious as to what was so important that Andy had forgotten.

"I forgot my makeup!" She replied.

"Well if you ask me I don't think you need to plaster any of that crap on your face, your'e beautiful without it".

Andy turned around and blushed when she saw Sam standing there with a smug grin on his face, she wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Uh, um.." She stumbled on her words, unsure of how to respond to his comment.

"Jeez, just take the compliment McNally" He said, clearly a little amused at how flustered she was.

"Thanks" she said while lowering her face to try and hide the red that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Well I would love to stay and chat" said Traci "But we have to go and get ready so I guess we will see you at the Penny then, Sam?"

"yeah you sure will" he replied and at that he walked off but not without first winking at McNally.

"Come on you" She said to Andy, Pulling her away form the spot where her feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

* * *

Traci was just putting the finishing touches on Andy's hair and she stood back to admire her handiwork.

"Wow Traci it looks great! Thank you so much! I just hope Sam likes it" said Andy, starting to get a little nervous about how he would react, or if he would even react at all.

"Of course he will. He's gonna love it Andy! he would be stupid not to. Andy turned and gave a nervous hug to her friend.

A few minutes later they were walking across the road to the penny.

Traci opened the door and went in first followed by a jittery Andy who was quite worried about falling over in her heels and making a huge fool of herself. But the moment she walked inside and saw him sitting there she felt the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering again.

* * *

Sam heard someone enter and he was hoping this time it would be Andy, he turned around and saw a group of girls who couldn't of been more than 20. Wow, the live music tonight was really drawing a big crowd, he just hoped it would be as good as Andy said it would be. Of course, he wasn't really coming for the live music anyway. He just loved spending time with McNally and was really interested in seeing what she was wearing tonight. He had walked in on Andy and Traci's conversation earlier and by the sounds of it they had been discussing fashion choices for this evening. Most of all he loved the way he had made her blush when he told her she looked beautiful without any makeup.

The loud slam of the penny door brought him back to reality and he turned to see who had just entered. His jaw literally dropped to the floor when he saw Andy walk through the door. _Holy shit_ he thought to himself _she looked incredible, no, scratch that she looked amazing, stunning, sexy. _Hundreds of words raced through his mind and he just couldn't shut his mouth. She was wearing a short black dress that stopped mid-way up her thighs, showing off her gorgeous legs, it was low cut and showed off her amazing cleavage. She had paired it with simple heels that made her bum stand out that little bit more and her hair was done up in a bun with a few strands framing her face. _He had never seen a more beautiful or sexy woman in his life._ Every man in the bar was practically looking at her now with jaws dropped and drool coming out of their mouths.

He quickly closed his mouth and called out to her. "Hey Andy, over here" She glanced in his direction and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Hey" she simply said. The butterflies were back and she was having a hard time controlling them.

"You look incredible, _Andy" _he said and he accentuated the way he said her name, just like she had done earlier.

"Thank you, I try" she replied flirtatiously, pretending not to notice the seductive tone he had used when saying her name.

She waived the barman over and ordered a beer but before she had a chance to say anything more to Sam the lights dimmed and the place grew silent as Matt Nathanson and the band stepped up to the makeshift stage cerated at the front of the bar. "Hey guys, as you all know we are gonna be playing some live music for you all tonight so enjoy and please don't be afraid to get up here at the front and show us some of your dance moves. We want to have a good time tonight so lets get this thing started". When Matt finished addressing the stage they started into the first song of their set. It was an upbeat song called 'faster' and she wanted to take advantage of the fact that it was a fast song that she would often play on a Saturday morning and dance around the kitchen to in her pj's.

Before she thought twice about it she reached for Sam's hand and dragged him up out of his chair, he was trying his very best to resist when he realized where she was going with this. He hadn't had _nearly_ enough alcohol to start dancing yet. In fact no matter how much alcohol he drunk he _never_ got up and danced.

"Wooahh, McNally, what exactly do you think you are doing?" He asked her.

"You heard what they said. We are going to dance. Just relax sam, it's ok.

And with that he let her lead him onto the dance floor. She then turned around so that her back was up against his chest and she started to dance. Swaying her hips in time with the music. He was mesmerized by this beautiful creature in front of him. She then backed up closer to him so that her butt was nuzzled in against his crouch and he tried to pull away knowing that this would most probably end up in a very embarrassing situation. But she wouldn't let him get away that easily. Any grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. She loved the feeling of his warm hands against her body, even if there was a layer of clothing separating them. He took the hint and grasped her waist, loving the feel of her body under his hands. He forgot the fact that lots of people were probably watching him and he enjoyed getting lost in the music, swaying and moving along with her. He tried to think back to the last time he had actually enjoyed dancing and realized he never had, at least not until now.

The song ended and he pulled away reluctantly, knowing that if she danced like that for the next song he definitely wouldn't be able to control himself. They moved back to their seats and waited for the next song to start as they sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence and they just sat there watching each other no doubt thinking about what had just happened. They had shared an intimate moment and he hoped that that wouldn't be the only one they shared tonight.

She couldn't believe how bold she had just been. She never normally danced like that and she definitely never danced like that with a man before. But she had enjoyed they way she seemed to fit against his body and she had desperately wanted to just keep dancing with him all night but she had felt that he was starting to stir beneath her and she thought she would wait for later to do something more with that.

The next song started and he immediately recognized it as one they had played on the radio quite frequently. It was called 'come on get higher' and he actually sort of liked it. When the first verse started to play he couldn't help but think about Andy and how this song summed up how he felt about her.

**I miss the sound of your voice  
****And I miss the rush of your skin  
****And I miss the still of the silence  
****As you breathe out and I breathe in**

**If I could walk on water**  
**If I could tell you what's next**  
**Make you believeMake you forget**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**  
**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**  
**Just pull me down hard and drown me in love**  
**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**  
**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**  
**Just pull me down hard and drown me in love**

**I miss the sound of your voice**  
**The loudest thing in my head**  
**And I ache to remember**  
**All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said**

**If I could walk on water**  
**If I could tell you what's next**  
**I'd make you believe**  
**I'd make you forget**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**  
**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**  
**Just pull me down hard and drown me in love**  
**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**  
**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**  
**Just pull me down hard and drown me in love**

**I miss the pull of your heart**  
**I taste the sparks on your tongue**  
**And I see angels and devils and God**  
**When you come on, hold on**  
**Hold on, hold on, hold on**  
**Sing sha la la la**  
**Sing sha la la la la**

**Come on, get higher, loosen my lips**  
**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**  
**Just pull me down hard and drown me in love**  
**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**  
**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**  
**Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love**  
**(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)**

**It's all wrong (Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)**  
**It's all wrong(Pull me down hard)**  
**It's so right(And drown me, drown me in love)**

**Come on get higher(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)**  
**Come on and get higher(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)**  
**Because everything works love**  
**Everything works in your arms**

At the end of the song he had an idea. On the radio he had also heard another song he knew was by Matt Nathanson and every time he heard it it remind him of McNally and everything he wanted to say to her. When the band had their first break he managed to make his way over there to talk to Matt without Andy noticing.

"Um hey there, I'm Sam and i'm not sure if you normally do this but i was wondering if you could sing a song and dedicate it to someone from me?" He asked him nervously.

"Hi, yeah i'm sure we could do that for you. What song would you like?" He replied.

"Run"

"Wow, for a special girl is it then" He asked. He had had a few requests for this song in the past and it was always for a girl that the guy loved.

"Ha yeah something like that" He joked.

"Ok well we will play it right after we come back on stage then"

"Thanks so much guys" And with that Sam walked off very pleased with himself.

Instead of walking back to Andy's table we went over to sit with Oliver and Jerry as Andy was chatting with the other rookies. He wanted to watch Andy's reaction when she heard the song.

Matt Nathanson walked back on stage and began strumming on his guitar. "Andy, this one is for you from Sam, hope you like it, it's called 'Run'.

Andy gasped at the words directed at her. _Sam had dedicated a song to her? _And not just any song, it was 'Run' one of her favorite songs of Matt's. She glanced over at Sam and saw him watching her, she gave a half smile and he smiled back - dimples on full display. He never failed to surprise to her. She sang along as he started to sing the first verse

**I wanna watch you undress**  
**I wanna watch you glow**  
**Let your hair down**  
**All around, cover us both**  
**You come in a wave**  
**We crash and we roll**  
**You surround me, pull me, drown me, swallow me whole**

**You turn, turn, turn, turning me on**  
**Like a slow fire burn**  
**Know that it's wrong**  
**Still I run, run, run, run right into you**  
**Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you**

**You pull me in close**  
**You buckle my knees**  
**I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe**  
**You trace my lines**  
**(You trace your lines)**  
**Stirring my soul**  
**Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode (I watch you, I watch you)**

**You turn, turn, turn, turning me on**  
**Like a slow fire burn**  
**Know that it's wrong**  
**Still I run, run, run, run right into you**  
**Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you**

**I'm amazing when you're beside me**  
**I am so much more**  
**And I feel your fingers**  
**Pound like thunder**  
**I am so much more**  
**So much more**

**Turn, turn, turn, turning me on**  
**Like a slow fire burn**  
**Know that it's wrong**  
**Still I run, run, run, run right into you**  
**Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you**

**Turn, turn, turn, turning me on**  
**Like a slow fire burn**  
**Know that it's wrong**  
**Still I run, run, run, run right into you**  
**Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you**  
**Still I run, run, run, run right back to you**  
**Turning me on**  
**Like a slow fire burn**

When the song ended she walked over to where Sam was sitting, an extra sway in her hips, and whispered in his ear _"maybe tonight". _

_T__wo can play at this game_ she thought to herself and she walked up to the stage with a smug grin on her face and whispered in Matt's ear. "Thanks for the song. I was wondering if you could please play 'Kiss Quick' back to him?"

"Yeah sure" He quickly whispered back. _This couple is really cute_ he thought _and so obviously in love._

The song she had chosen wasn't as forward and was more subtle than 'Run' but she hoped he would get what she was trying to say.

"Sam, this one is for you from Andy" Said Matt and guitar strums filled the air.

Sam's mouth dropped open. He was surprised that Andy was playing his game and he couldn't wait to hear the song. It was not one that he had heard before. But before he had a chance to listen Andy had grabbed his hand and was dragging him back towards the dance floor. Soft melodies filled the air so he placed one hand on the small of her back and entwined his fingers with hers in the other hand. They swayed back and forth while staring into each other's eyes, neither wanting to break eye contact and both enjoying the intimate moment. She loved the her body just seemed to fit against his and he was so warm. She felt relaxed and at peace in his arms, like nothing or no one could hurt her.

**This year, all but disappeared,**  
**bought into fairy tales,**  
**But sleeping beauty just**  
**kept score and tried to sleep more**  
**She said "I'm not quite, myself tonight,**  
**But the way you touch me, oh, makes me tongue tied,**  
**That could be the wine too."**

**Kiss Quick, I've got a line out the door**  
**Who all think they can save me.**  
**One by one they lay the world at my feet,**  
**One by one they drive me crazy.**

**She said "I know Love,**  
**and it's all push and shove,**  
**so stop talking**  
**and put your back into it."**  
**Loaded, oh my hands shook to hold it**  
**I turned her body on, I turned her body on myself.**

**Kiss Quick, I've got a line out the door**  
**Who all think they can save me.**  
**One by one they lay the world at my feet,**  
**One by one they drive me crazy.**

**Shut your mouth,**  
**Pull me out, before this all goes grey.**  
**One by one they lay the world at my feet.**  
**One by one they go away.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Come on, come on, come on.**  
**Kiss quick, I've got a line out the door**  
**Who all think they can save me.**  
**Oh, one by one they lay the world at my feet.**  
**One by one they drive me crazy.**

**Shut your mouth,**  
**Pull me out before this all goes grey.**  
**One by one they lay the world at my feet.**  
**One by one they go away.**  
**They go away.**  
**They go away.**

**Sell my blood for money,**  
**baby, baby.**  
**And I love how it feels.**

**This year, all but disappears.**

By the end of the song he was pretty sure what she was trying to say. She pulled back and whispered into his ear "Can we go to your place now?"

He was surprised at how bold she was being and their was till many more songs to be played by the live music. "Are you sure?" he asked her, hoping that her answer would be a yes.

"Iv'e never been more sure about anything in my life" she replied.

"ok"

They pulled apart and Andy quickly went to say goodbye to Traci and the other rookies while Sam was saying goodbye to Jerry and Oliver. Within 5 minutes she was outside and he was leaning on the hood of his truck waiting for her.

The ride to his place was not awkward at all and they were both having trouble keeping their hands to themselves, so Sam entwined his fingers in hers and rested their hands on her lap, to keep them from straying up his thighs. The ride was short and within minutes he was grabbing their bags and unlocking the front door to his house.

He barely had time to put the bags down when Andy crushed her lips against his in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced, full of lust, want and need. He quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth and started to explore, running his tongue along her lower lip. She ripped his shirt off over his head and ran her hands up his bare chest which elicited a moan from him. Lowering his hands to her bum he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was panting now and there were still to many clothes separating them. She fumbled to undo the belt on his jeans and he took over, quickly shedding his pants.

Carrying them up to his bedroom he pulled off her shirt and made light work of her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. He placed her gently on the bed and placed light kisses over each one.

"Saaaaam" She moaned. She wanted him inside her now, she was so hot and wet she knew she wouldn't last much longer. "I, I need you, Now" she managed to gasp out.

She was now laying completely naked on his bed and he slowly pushed into her. She let out small sobs and she had never felt anything like this before. It wasn't long before her body was trembling and she let go while he whispered in her ear. "Just let go Andy. It's ok. Iv'e got you." she let the waves wash over her and her followed in her release.

That night she fell asleep in his arms. Both ensure as to where one ended and the other one started. Completely at one with each other.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review, i really love reading all the feedback - good and bad.

Thanks :)


End file.
